


Blossom and Bloom

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oviposition, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: Cronan might be on a mission, but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun. Especially if that fun is filling sweet, unsuspecting Farran with a belly full of eggs from his favourite tentacle plant monster.





	Blossom and Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> If they didn't want me to write Lego Elves porn, they wouldn't have made vine bondage so prevalent in the series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The night was dark, but it was far from quiet. The trees rustled softly in the wind, and there was a gentle murmuring of the forest at rest. Farran's quiet snores drifted from his room. Unseen under the cover of night, Cronan crept silently across the hall and pushed open the door, slipping inside while Farran remained blissfully unaware in his slumber.

Cronan lit a small oil lamp on Farran's desk. He wanted to fully appreciate what was about to happen. Unfurling a nondescript hessian bag from his belt, he drew from it a seed the size of a strawberry, but a deep, luscious purple in colour. He approached the bed, watching the warm glow of the lamp cast flickering lights on Farran's relaxed, unsuspecting face. Cronan placed the seed at the foot of his bed, and gave it a sharp tap with his finger.

It began to glow a sickly green with a magical energy. The seed grew larger and sprouted a dozen thick, sinewy limbs until a fully fledged plant monster towered over them both, curled in on itself and creaking ominously as it's boughs shifted and settled. Cronan stroked a coarse, fibrous vine like it was a beloved pet. The plant shivered as though pleased, swaying in to the touch. Large, noxious looking flowers began to blossom all over the plant creature, petals falling open in a shower of fine, glittering powder, accompanied by a pungent, intoxicating scent.

Cronan took a step back, drawing up a chair and sitting beside the bed to enjoy the show. The plant, after a poignant tap of Cronan's fingers, began to move. It loomed over Farran, positioning itself carefully and quietly so as to not rouse him. A vine snaked down, winding itself around Farran's head. It slipped over his mouth, ignoring the drowsy murmuring of his lips as it secured itself like a gag as insurance in the event he should wake up. At the same time, a dozen other vines began to strip Farran of his bed clothes, leaving him naked yet still mercifully asleep. Cronan smirked. Farran being a deep sleeper was only making this easier. A smaller vine, quite unlike the others, slipped from a thick, fleshy mound near the base of the plant's core. This one was a deep, dusty pink and dripping with a thick coating of a wet, clear, gel-like substance. Farran stirred blearily. His nostrils twitched as the glittering petal spores danced through the air, some landing across his cheek like a light dusting of freckles. He continued to snore, but his body began to awaken in a different way.

The spores were an augment of Cronan's own design, a magical type of aphrodisiac that would unlock the most filthy of desires in even the most chaste of people. Even now, while Farran slept, the power of just a sprinkle of pollen was enough to make his body warm to the touch, to make his dick stir to life and to make... _other_... parts of him eager and pliant to be filled. Cronan watched as Farran's body shivered, naked in the warm night's caress and reacting to the plant with results that were already pleasing. The pink tentacle, softer and squishier than the others, slid across his thighs, leaving a trail of transparent ooze in its wake before circling Farran's budding erection.

At the tip of the tentacle was a tight bud, like a rose waiting to bloom, with the slick liquid dribbling from between the petal-like folds. The bud stickied itself to the tip of Farran's cock, wrapping around the still soft shaft like a serpent, gently pulsing and constricting. The petals parted, spilling a thick river of lubricating liquid over his skin which made him shift and mumble quietly in his sleep, the vine resting against his lips muffling the sound. Thanks to Cronan's pollen, it only took a few short seconds to have Farran's erection thick and hardening, throbbing as the pink vine parted more and more, bobbing up and down as it took more of his length inside of its warm, wet folds. Suckling on the head, the plant greedily began to squeeze and stroke him, working him to full attention. Farran whimpered. Cronan could only begin to imagine what licentious things were running through his head right now, corrupting his sweet, innocent dreams.

He rather thought it was time for Farran to rise and shine to enjoy this experience to its fullest potential. He gave Farran's nipple a sharp pinch, and the boy awoke with a start. He shouted with pain, wrenched from his sleep confused and alarmed, the sound of his cry muted by the leafy gag between his lips which tightened as soon as he began to move. This was Cronan's favourite part – the dawning realisation painted across his prey's face as they became aware of their current predicament. Farran struggled, noticing the heavy plant holding him hostage with groggy urgency. Branches lashed out, pining him to the bed as he yelled again, thrashing wildly. His face was splashed with a delightful shade of red blush. He paused, trembling, as he steeled himself to take in his surroundings when it became obvious that he could neither physically overpower or magically escape the plant's clutches. The bud encircling his cock gave a powerful pulse with his sensitive, engorged length inside of it and Farran's back arched completely off the bed, a sweet, pathetic whine escaping past his gag.

“Good boy,” Cronan crooned softly, a sadistic smile on his face.

Farran whipped around to face him, eyes wide with fear, anger and confusion. He tried again to kick and scrabble his way free, but the plant only held him tighter. He cried out in unwilling pleasure as more of his erection was swallowed up by the tentacle vine currently milking him.

“Now, now,” Cronan tutted, “there's no need for all that. I just wanted to introduce you to my favourite pet. I saw how much you appreciated nature and Earth magicks, and I simply couldn't pass up an opportunity to get you two acquainted. Look – I think it likes you.”

As if in response to Cronan's words, the plant thrummed with a pulse of energy, growing bigger before their eyes. Farran was trying to speak up, but with both the gag and the overwhelming sensations assaulting his senses, it was impossible.

“Just relax. Let us both take care of you.”

Farran saw a sliver of Cronan's saccharine expression through a gap in the vines overlapping his face.

“In the morning...” Cronan ran a dainty finger down the length of Farran's body, making him shudder, “you won't remember a thing. So let's just enjoy ourselves, hmm?”

Farran moaned weakly. Something cloyingly sweet and fragrant was butting his mind, making it hard to think straight. Any time panic began to bubble up inside of him, he found it quickly superseded by a feeling of comforting warmth and calm. His body felt... _good_. Really good. Hazily he looked down and saw his cock disappearing past the lips of the bud that was massaging him with long, leisurely strokes while the clear, gelatinous slime trickled down over his skin. His hips seemed to move of their own accord, but he began to thrust back against the movements of the vine, raising his thighs up to push his cock deeper into the heat of enveloping tightness.

This pleased Cronan greatly, as he hummed his approval. He made a strange movement with his hand, and the plant glowed green again, as though accepting his telekinetic orders. A second rouge coloured vine unwound itself from the plant's mass, wiggling carefree in the air for a moment as though excited by the erotic atmosphere in the room. It was just as wet as its twin tentacle, if not more so. It dove between Farran's thighs, which were parted forcibly by the hefty branches around his ankles and knees. A brief moment of panic hit him, and he squirmed, protesting noisily but unintelligibly as he felt something cool and slippery brush his exposed entrance there. The intoxicating effect of the spores wrestled him back under control, and his shouts trailed off into meek, needy sniffles. His cock throbbed painfully as a wave of pleasure washed over his entire body, relaxing him. Obediently, he let his thighs fall open even further, inviting the tentacle between his legs into him.

It probed him gently at first, easing him open with small, controlled movements, letting the thick secretion from it's head coat Farran's ass all over until the vine slid against him with no resistance. When the full, fleshy bulb first slipped all the way inside of him he sobbed with relief, his body rewarding him with a flood of endorphins for being so docile. It began to thrust into him, stretching him open as the tentacle grew thicker inside of him with each push. The dexterity of the vine meant that it could easily find his most sensitive nerves inside of his hole and begin to caress them, suctioning to them with little textured suckers that lined the appendage like a cephalopod, pulsing and vibrating softly. Farran keened, wrapping his lips around the vine that gagged him as though he intended to bite it.

Cronan sat back in his seat and admired his handiwork. His pants were already unbuckled, his stiff cock already in his hand as he lazily jerked himself off to the sight before him. Farran was a lovely participant to this experiment. His arms and face were kissed by the sun, and smooth tan lines along where his clothes normally sat blended into a pale, soft chest and belly that rose and fell rapidly now with his laboured breathing.

The two fleshier tentacles worked in tandem, sucking him off and fucking him deeper in time with one another until Farran was a quivering mess. Suddenly, he felt something firm and round slide slowly _through_ the vine in his ass, travelling down and pressing past his now loosened entrance before being squeezed out inside of him. His fingers scrambled against his sheets, his eyes widening in terror as he broke out in a cold sweat. _What was that?_ He tried to scream it at Cronan, but he couldn't, and the other elf continued to masturbate casually with a wicked chuckle.

Farran glanced down at the tentacles pleasuring him. He watched, transfixed yet horrified, as something moved along inside of one of them, all the way down to between his legs. He felt it enter him, and he felt it bump against the other _thing_ that had been left there. When he tensed his ass he could feel the two little deposits - they were firm, but still kind of yielding, like a particularly tough ball of gel. _Not gel_ , Farran suddenly realised through his muddled, punch-drunk brain, _eggs._

He wanted to struggle, but his body had begun to rebel. It welcomed the eggs being laid inside of him. It _wanted_ them. When another was pushed inside of him, his cock throbbed so hard it was nearly painful, the vine milking his cock hungrily squeezing him in a vice that had him seeing stars.

Farran whimpered, angling his hips up as more eggs worked their way inside of him until he was full to bursting. His belly was swollen, pushed out into a cute little paunch with the pressure of the clutch of eggs inside of him pushing against his inner walls. His knees trembled weakly, the tentacle that had fucked and filled him pressing up against his ass, preventing any eggs from slipping out before they were ready.

“I told you it liked you,” came Cronan's breathless laughter from Farran's bedside. He stood, his hand movements sloppy and rough now as his climax approached. He leaned over Farran, and with a hoarse, shuddering moan, he came, spilling his seed across Farran's distended belly. He panted, wiping a sheer veil of sweat from his brow and flicking his other hand, dirtied with cum, and dislodging a few stray drops to splatter across Farran's chest. “Do it,” Farran commanded the plant, and suddenly Farran could breathe easy again as the vine across his face and mouth slithered away, joining the rest that were pinning his arms to the headboard.

Cronan dragged a finger through his own essence with a scowl of distaste before wiping the sticky juices across Farran's lips. Farran was so far gone he could only mewl faintly, unconsciously begging Cronan for something he could not articulate. Cronan smiled down at him before placing a hand on his belly, at the place it was most full, and pressing down gently. Farran cried out, but it was husky and weak, and he was easily silenced by Cronan's surprisingly tender shushing. Both rosy tentacle vines worked at Farran's cock, suckling and stroking him from tip to shaft to overwhelm him with pleasure during what was to come.

Slowly, with the pressure from Cronan's palm, one of the eggs was pushed out. It slipped through Farran's ass with ease, past the loosened ring of muscle in a thick clot of the cool, clear jelly he had been injected with. Cronan regarded it with interest, plucking it from the mattress between Farran's legs as he whimpered pathetically. Cronan held it to the light, turning it this way and that, and Farran could see, even through his crossed eyes that it was much larger than he had thought, and a lovely shade of emerald green. It looked shiny, as though it were made of water solidified. Cronan placed it in a small, blanket lined basket he had laid at the foot of the bed.

“That's _one_ ,” he cocked an eyebrow at Farran, his lips curling into a cruel smirk.

He sunk his hand into the soft mound of Farran's belly once more, and Farran sobbed softly, biting his lip as he felt another egg being pushed out. He nearly mourned the sensation, though his ass was still anything but empty. Cronan inspected this egg just as thoroughly, wiping it on Farran's comforter to remove the sticky trail of juices that clung to it. One by one, Farran was made to lay each and every egg. He had lost count of how many had been fucked into him, but he nearly wept with relief as they slid easily from his stretched hole into a neat, wet pile between his trembling thighs. When finally, mercifully, he felt empty, he let his head fall back onto his pillow which had been drenched with sweat.

“One more,” Cronan murmured, his eyes keen and focussed as though deep in concentration.

Farran opened and closed his mouth, trying desperately to vocalise.

“What is it?” Cronan noticed his attempts at speech and turned his attention to Farran's pretty, fucked-out face.

“... _can't_...” Farran managed to croak, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He was nearly numb from head to toe, there was no way he could push out a single egg more.

“Then let me.”

Cronan wet his fingers in the dark patch of stickiness where Farran had birthed the eggs that he had been temporarily knocked up with, before pressing his fingers against Farran's swollen hole. Farran whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. The moment Cronan thrust them inside, Farran clenched around him, gasping as his whole body shivered. Cronan noticed the tentacle still attached to Farran's cock pulse quickly and steadily, like the bobbing of a throat swallowing a fine ambrosia.

“You came,” Cronan's lips were still twisted in a wry grin of realisation, “how _cute_.”

Farran simply shuddered, head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm, stars bursting to life behind his eyelids. He was in such a state of bliss he barely registered Cronan's fingers inside of him, scissoring him open as they fished around, hooking the last lone egg buried in him and dragging it out. He blearily opened his eyes, dizzy from the most intense orgasm of his life, watching as Cronan cleaned the egg, delicately placing it with the others.

Farran became dimly aware that at some point, the plant had released his arms and legs and was now sitting docile at the end of his bed. It seemed to have shrunk too. He fought against the wave of exhaustion that threatened to drag him under, taking him away to a comatose sleep. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he should be angry – _furious!_ He knew he should have a million questions, and he should have been on his feet and ready for a fight but his body was beyond spent, every extremity limp and drained like he was boneless. As his eyelids mutinied and fluttered closed, the last thing he saw was Cronan petting the monster as though congratulating it on a job well done...

–-

The sun was well overhead the tree house by the time Farran stirred. He stumbled from his room feeling mildly sore but strangely well rested, like he had crashed after an intense work out. When he first awoke, he felt a spike of urgency, as though he had forgotten something important. He had a flash of a feverish vision – Cronan... a plant... and... and some _unspeakable_ acts. Yet his sheets were dry, and his pyjamas were appropriately crumpled, and his skin was still soft from his late night bath, smelling faintly of rose petals and aloe. Nothing was out of place in his room. Perhaps it had only been a dream after all...

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my girlfriend who has been watching Lego Elves with me and is a slut for these themes. 
> 
> Need more of me in your life? Who doesn't! You can get your fix here:  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW Blog]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos if you liked this fic!


End file.
